Mole Face
Mole Face (점돌이, Jeomdori) is a character in Denma. Summary There's a mole on his forehead. His name was translated to Mold Face, but mole is more natural, so his name is changed to Mole Face. Biography He's taunts to Balack that the Internal Affairs sounds like some gangsters, and threatens him to lower his eyes because he's some nobody from the Internal Affairs. The Internal Affairs members are angry that, but Yellow green is even-tempers. He says the job of here is to beat up crazy dogs that cause trouble like Balack in church body, and they're not doing anything to him because they don't want his dirt rubbing off on them. Balack says goodbye and Internal Affairs members are disappeared through the Teleportation Quanx. All members are high-five to him. Max says if the Internal Affairs guys bother him, beat them up. The Internal Affairs search team have meeting at a fast-food restaurant. The Internal Affairs got the Security team's profile, so they sharing it. Balack says to Gatsu that just attack the Security Department and pull back when they've to, and he got him. Gatsu says he want Balack to take Max more important, that was their deal. In the church's biochemical lab, Hades raids here and changes to the clothes the researcher wears, and disappears. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department are detects Hades' position. Monkey guy reports to Max that Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. Hades explodes a cube, and makes a person to it. Monkey guy takes away Hades' energy and transmits it to him, and he's called Hammer Crush, and blows his fist and knocks him down. Gatsu says to Max that the Security Department did them a favor, and this is the Internal Affairs' business. Max says the Security Department are just doing their job so mind Gatsu's business, and he thought they agreed not to interfere in each other's business so they'll have to go by their rules. When Gatsu says it's same, Max uses Partial Teleport to him. Gatsu tries to fire to Max, but Abigail uses a dropkick to Max and eventually, he isn't attacked by Bang. While the Internal Affairs and the Security Department are fighting against each other, Hades escape safely and move on to the next target. Max says to Gatsu that stop fighting because Hades is gone, and Gatsu says let's take a break. Balack says to Monkey face and him that he'll take the other arms first and give them back once he tear them up. Gatsu says Balack will unconfines the arms from the flat surface and give them back to them. Gatsu healing to Monkey face and him. Gatsu says he can take care of the scar from the Medical Department. Gatsu says to Max that the Internal Affairs are just competing against them and that's it for round one. And the Internal Affairs are disappear by teleportation. While the Security Department is eating, Monkey guy takes away the energy of the people who're exercising and transfers them. At this time, the Security Department and Internal Affairs are hear that Hades is at the Palace now. He wears a transparent mask. Balack is confronts him. Balack says they're near the Intersecting Space, so they shouldn't use their abilities and let's stop being Quanxs for once and do a man fight. He says to go somewhere where they can take their masks off, and Balack accepts it. Balack fights against him without Quanx ability, but he's beaten wretchedly. He says it costs 10 times more money to create a security agent than an inspection agent. Before that, he has received energy by Monkey guy. Max sees his spot and calls him and orders he'll go back to his spot. He breaks to Balack's an arm, and says this is for taking his arm. Since Sixteen (2), the reason why Balack (Ham) is weightlifting is revealed here. Balack thinks that's his last time not using his Quanx ability and once the tracing begins, he'll beat him up so bad, and first he must heal his broken arm by Gatsu. While Balack is healing his arm by Gatsu, he thinks if he tries to do something, he'll flat confine him. Hades appears and says the Internal Affairs should takes care of their dead friend. Yellow green was cubed by Hades. Hades puts all search teams of the Security Department and the Internal Affairs in the cube. Yellow hair teleports the Security Department. Gatsu shoots Bang to Yellow hair's body part and says he'll die if he doesn't heal him right now so he should get the Internal Affairs out. When they're escape the cube, this is compressed. Gatsu orders to Balack that he fold Yellow hair for him, and he says to Max that he has to save him and he need help from the Health Bureau, and since Hades swallowed both the murderer and the murdered so he's the only witness that can prove the murder. Max angry, so he punches Gatsu and stuns him. Black hair puts into a hand to earth and mimicries a big hand to earth. The big earth hand beat to them, but it's blocked on the cube. At this time, Abigail makes a drop kick to Max. Hades starts to shrinks the cube. Abigail says to Max that the cube seems like he can get rid of it, but he blushes his checks and says he's a little sensitive. And Abigail explains he puts his hand on the cube and vibrate against it and then add the frequency of the vibration using his acceleration ability until it resonates with the target's frequency and he just has to maintain that frequency and it's like a singer breaking a wine glass by making his voice resonate with it. Then the cube is breaks. Abigail says it's simple physics that he learn when he's a teenager, and he used to does this vibrating a lot. Hades looks flustered. He thinks Hades must has never thought that his special ability would be broken up this easily. Hades thinks his cube, the strongest thing in the universe is humiliated by that fishball so he'll get rid of this dirty feeling first, so he tries to explode by pressing the cube. Gatsu is embarrassed and thinks he could blow them all up, so he shouts it's explosion. When Hades tries to hit the cube and teleportation, Black hair uses earth mimicry to wrap the cube, and Balack and he use their abilities to block the aftermath of the explosion. But the shock is so serious that all of them are stunned for a while. Abigail blows in his ear. Gatsu goes with the Internal Affairs to the Security Department. At this time, an explosion takes place in the downtown. Max, he, and Abigail moving by hover board with the firefighting team. Max orders the Internal Affairs guys will be tougher this time trying to find the witness so he stay on his guard and especially when he build a firewall. Max orders him to help the firefighting team. He helps the firefighting team but he found by Balack. Balack takes his arms off and chews them. Gatsu comes across Balack, but he makes him a paper and folds and hides to his body. At this time, he's runs away. Balack also makes his legs a paper and rips it. The supporting team for the Security Department discovers Balack is beating up him. The supporting team for the Security Department reports Max that his both arms and legs are torn. Max, Abigail and supporting team for the Security Department are arrive and Balack is beaten by Max so he stuns. Max feels nauseated and dizzy and he can't see and keep standing so he says he thinks it's because he hit him a while ago. Purple skin takes them to the medical room in the transport. Brown hair holds Balack with his Binding ability. A Security Department member says he got lynched after having both his arms and legs torn up right in front of them and that was Balack, and what would happen if they contain their anger and let Holy See take care of it. Tear says the Security Department should pay the Internal Affairs back. Tear says Max isn't here with the Security Department so they can just say that there was a lack of leadership and they have a good excuse at least, and Balack did this to him and if don't do anything, that'll cause more problems so if he use his skill first, he'll start bleeding so first they'll beat him. Tear cuts Balack's arm with his ability. Balack has first-aid treatment by Planar Constraint and he says the guy who broke his arm he tore his limbs so he's thinking what more he should does to the guy who tore his arm. At the same time, Balack constrains Tear into a plain, and he says save his screaming for later he'll let him do that later. The doctor says he can't use Quanx skills anymore because a grade-3 Quanx like him will lose the Quanx ability if he lose a part of the body that activates the Quanx skills even if the body part is recovered, and he consoles that he doesn't take it too hard if he get a Booster or something he could still work for the Security Department it might do the same thing as his skills, but he's disappointed, he apologizes that he blabbed too much nonsense. He falls into sadness when he listens to the doctor. Balack's memories are projected without any censoring in reverse order by a projector of the Command Center. The Internal Affairs see scenes, such as Tear was cut the thing off and his limbs was ripped by Balack so the bloodshed with the Security Department was caused. He says to the Chief of Security Department that surface reason. Even if he stayed the Security Department a little longer, except for the few best agents, everyone has to become a manager for a group within the See so he thinks that time just earlier for him, so he would like to go to the Management Department of the planet Gaia. The Chief of Security Department says why there of all places that could be a minus for him on his future promotions. He says he's not interested in social status and he doesn't feel like moving around so much, and since this is a place where most Security agents hate to be he could probably stay there without anyone bothering him. A ship with him is approaching the atmosphere of the planet Gaia. The agent asks why he applied to the Management Department of Gaia because an elite from the Security Department like him hardly comes to a place like this. He says real reason. Soon there'll be an unwelcome change within the Security Department and since he can't use Quanx abilities anymore he's just a poor guy who can't do anything, so they'll send him to different places and he would absolutely hate that, so instead as a guy who lost Quanx abilities decided to choose where he want to be, and all of a sudden he thought of this place where all the trouble makers come at the end, the planet Gaia, he thought of someone who would eventually be here as long as he doesn't die, and when that happens he just want to face him as the manager of this place. The Director of the Management Department of planet Gaia says they've anyone from the Security Department is the first. The agents heard he's volunteered, they say that like the Director, he might have a perverted taste in uniforms. A ship with him is appears, and a prisoner transport was the here too. He meets the Director of the Management Department of Gaia, at this time a prisoner who was cut his arms is escapes. At this moment, ground of the planet Gaia changes to a liquid, it sticks to escapee's cut arms and harden and turn into arms shape so he can't move because it's heavy. The Director of the Management Department of Gaia says that's not even as heavy as his sins, and he welcomes to him that Gaia is the planet for warriors. In 1. A.E. (9), he sees Abigail who's in the screen, and asks the agent that all Guardian priests supposed to be classified as grade six. The agent sees the screen and curious that Abigail did beat up the examiner or something, and his health status, and inventory, at this rate, he's probably killed by the hound dogs at sector eleven before he could make it past the entrance. Abigail sees him. He says he was in the Security Department. Abigail calls Mole Face, and he says he just call him Deputy Director. He says he thinks there has been an administrative error, so he has adjusted Abigail's grade into sixth as it should be, and he may rest here until he get better. Abigail asks to him that he make one phone call. He accepts it but he says he should listen to the whole conversation. Abigail calls to June, and he surprised. Agnes' Guardian priests see Abigail. Abigail asks where's Agnes. June answers Agnes is recovering here with the help of the Duke. At this time, Abigail sees Abigail from the universe thirteen and he surprised. Red hair says Agnes' Guardian priests just hang up for now and tell Abigail that they'll call him back through this line. At night, the agents leave before him. At this time, Red hair calls to Abigail again. He connects Abigail to the phone. He changes clothes and sees their conversation. Red hair says they'll do their best to save the Abigail from the universe thirteen from double jeopardy. Abigail says he doesn't need the details, and this is going to be his last call with them. Abigail says Gaia turned out to be a really busy planet, and there's just no time for a normal folk like him to sit back and chit chat with Quanxs, and they may take good care of Agnes. Abigail calls them to monkeys and he hangs up the phone. Abigail lifting his one arm because he has a lingering affection. He thinks the space division must've created several versions of Abigail, and that incident at the Palace is really getting out of hand. He thinks so this fella here even if he manages to escape here, there's no place left for him to return to. He thinks having nowhere to go nowhere to call home like a Jone Doe. He thinks Abigail is Iron Dog John Doe. Quanx ability *Shockwave: Also known as 'Hammer Crush'. **Megaton Punch **Disintegration **Burst **Concussive Force **Vibration Manipulation ***Force-Field Generation Quote *'So this fella here... even if he manages to escape here, there's no place left for him to return to. Having nowhere to go... nowhere to call home... like a John Doe... Iron Dog... John Doe...' Trivia *Fan arts **September 4, 2012 - A Catnap (35) **2012 **February 27, 2013 - A Catnap (8) **January 17, 2014 - Gatsu Boot - Das Beer Boot parody **September 24, 2014 - Source **July 20, 2016 *Team Imitatros makes him to etude with Sculpey. 2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna